Heartbreak
by YOLOGIRL7
Summary: Krystal lived in an orphanage and she never wanted to leave until she met him. Tyler's family loves Krystal and she finally fits in. Are Carflo and Skydoesminecraft willing to let Krystal go or will they fight for her love? Includes Munchingbrotato, Skydoesminecraft, Carflo. Enjoy!
1. A Familiar Face?

**-AN- So this is my first fan fiction. It is about a girl called Krystal who gets adopted by her idol. I won't tell you who, you have to read it and it says it in the are you look up my story. Eventually you will learn why this story is called Heartbreak but you may not know quite yet. Please enjoy the story and any helpful comments would be greatly appreciated. O.O O.O ^o^ ^o^**

Krystal's POV

"Children come downstairs. It is time for lunch." Came the sound of the intercom. "We are having sandwiches and pizza." I didn't get off my bed, I kept playing Minecraft. I was winning in an X-Run obstacle course and I wasn't going to stop. "Krystal, come down here and get your lunch." Came the carers' voice from downstairs. I could tell that they were starting to get impatient and reckless. "Aaaarrgh. WHY!" I yelled in fury. When the carer called me, some other player got ahead of me and won. "Is everything okay up there Krystal?" He asked me and I could hear him coming up the stairs sounding anxious. "Yeah, everything is fine." I said irritated and I could hear him going back down the stairs. Did he even care that he was interrupting me. Why couldn't I just be like everyone else and get adopted, then I could play my games in peace? I was always infuriated when I was killed or interrupted in my games by my roommates or carers. I wanted to leave that hell-hole ever since I got there. Every night I spent there I would get my razor and cut a few shallow strips into my calf. It hurt but that was the point. The point was that I would get stronger all by myself and that I didn't need anyone else to adopt me or take care of me. The second point I had was that all the pain people in the orphanage or at school caused me would go away and I would be left with only the pain from my cut with the razor blade. No one had found out that I was doing this yet so I was safe for now.

I stayed on my bed because there was no point in getting up. I only liked mangoes, cucumber and pasta so if there was none for the meal I wouldn't come down. In the whole orphanage nobody (even the parents who came to look at us) liked me or cared about me. The carers just pretended to care about me because they wanted their pay. I only ever came out of my room when I was hungry or it was coming to adoption time (which I never had 'adequate manners' in). I was the oldest child in the orphanage at age 17 while everyone else was 5-13 years old. During the time when I was in my room I played Minecraft and drew different pictures. Since I never really got out of my dorm I had a talent for drawing YouTuber skins. My skin was a girl with crystals all over her but she had black clothes underneath. I was a YouTuber too and my name was MidnightKrystal and I loved trolling famous or infamous YouTubers and I also loved going onto other peoples servers. I played , did vlogs and played GTA. I was creating a server and it had spleef, X-RUN, parkour cops and robber, an obstacle course, hide 'n' seek and I was building a hunger games arena. I knew some YouTubers because they used to go to my school but I had to leave. Now I think about of it they were most likely my inspiration because they used to call me "The Evil Hoodie Girl." because I grew up in an orphanage and the only thing my parents left me was a hoodie. I am so sure that they have both subscribed to me.

"All children to report to front hall. Time for adoption." I listened to the intercom and waited a minute before going downstairs. I loved being late because they couldn't start until all the teenagers were there and it made me seem busy. I lined up at the end. I hated it there but I had to stay because we were in age order. The adults who came always started at the front and never really made it to the end because they would already have chosen their child and they wouldn't need to get to me. When the adults did come to me though, I would say something that was on my mind like "I didn't know anyone had a disgusting hair colour like that anymore. Isn't that look 60s". Afterwards, Joel would always give me a stern talking to and sometimes if it was really bad I would be grounded for a week. It was hard because I wanted to leave but I didn't want to either. If I left I may finally get treated kindly but I would mot likely have to do chores and if I stayed I could keep up my channel and watching munchingbrotato.

That day I brought down my drawing pad and sat down in my seat at the end of the line. I was in the middle of one of my drawings when I heard a family come in. "Hello." The teenage son said to Carly the manager of the orphanage. I looked then up and down. The son's voice sounded really familiar and as I looked closer I noticed that he looked familiar too. I flipped to a new page of my notepad and started drawing. I had a lot of practise at fast drawing and I got quite good at it. I had no trouble in completing it quickly. I realised that I had drawn him before but I didn't know where I had seen him or why I had drawn him. _Where have I seen him before?_ I asked myself. _He looks really familiar._ I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise that he had come up to me. I had finished my drawing of him already and it looked so familiar too. I never even thought that he would come over to the very end of the line. We were in age order and

He was wearing a red, checked shirt and had big, thick, black glasses. "Your glasses are really thick and they make you look nerdy." I pointed out. He laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's true." He said rubbing his neck. It was the first time someone had not taken something I said as a harsh criticism. "Is that me?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. "I'm a fast drawer and I thought you might like it if you came down this end." I replied shyly and then I said "So who are your parents adopting. Marley the third child in the line has a really cute personality." I wanted to leave with them but I didn't want it to sound too obvious. "Well I think I know who I want but I don't know who my parents want to adopt." The strangely familiar boy said to me. Then he walked back over to his parents. I never thought for a second that he was talking about me. I sank back into the chair I was sitting in staring at my notepad for no reason whatsoever. _Why do I suddenly feel really depressed?_ I asked myself.

I went to bed having eaten a bowl of pasta. I got into my pyjamas but didn't sleep. Once I was sure everyone in my dorm was not awake I watched munchingbrotato, Skydoesminecraft and TydeLevi. Once I watched their videos I played a few rounds of hunger games. I noticed Tyler, Kyle and Adam were on as well. I killed Kyle straight away and my teammate killed Adam because I asked her not to kill Tyler. She died to Tyler almost instantly afterwards. In the finals Tyler killed the third guy and I killed Tyler. I typed in **gg Tyler** and then he typed back **why you do dat to me** so I stopped typing in the chat. I logged off my computer and went to the corner of our dorm with my torch. I took out my blade and sliced a line into my calf. The pain seared through me and I forgot all about the bullying and torture of my old family. I took another cut and the pain stung worse than the first. I rewrapped my stinging calf in a fresh bandage and fell back onto my bed. I was asleep in twenty minutes.

For the first time in my life I dreamt of being adopted. Not by any random person but by the strangers' parents. I dreamt of what it would be like. We could do YouTube together and I could teach him how to edit a video. _What if he is already a YouTuber?_ I questioned myself as I thought of this.

- **So that was the first chapter of my first story. I am surprisingly proud at myself. I just did some editing because I sort of had some typos and I kinda sucked but that doesn't matter does it? anyway the second chapter is really fun and interesting but keep in touch it is going up soon.**


	2. Leaving The Orphanage

**AN- So… This is chapter 2. I am going to start adding more POV's Point Of Views so the story doesn't get boring but right now the characters are only Krystal and Tyler. Sorry if I update a bit late. I have school work and my parents are divorced. ;-; I only have time to write at my dads'. I hope you like it. ^_^ ^_^ O.O O.O ^_^ and this may be a bit of a long chapter.**

Krystal's POV

"Krystal, Krystal, Krystal." It was nine o clock and I could hear Joel from outside my room. I had been up since six (being careful not to wake everyone in my dorm) thinking about my dream and why I cared about being adopted for once. _Why do I finally care? Is it because of the strange boy?_ I asked myself. "Krystal, Krystal" Joel was becoming impatient again. "Pack your things you're getting adopted." I could hear him walking away down the stairs. It took me a second before I realised what he said. _Wait, is someone adopting me?_ "Joel." I yelled from my dorm door. "Yes. What is it Krystal?" Joel called back. "Is someone really adopting me or is this a prank?" I yelled. "Someone is actually adopting you so get dressed and pack your things. Their son will be coming up in ten minutes to meet you and see how you like to live." _Their son? Is it that boys' parents who are adopting me?_

After Joel yelled at me everyone else in my dorm woe up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. They were clearly as surprised as me by why I was being adopted. I jumped off my bed and went over to the wardrobe. I still had to decide what to wear. _I want to be myself so what do I wear? I want to remember my old parents and I like green so maybe I should wear their green hoodie. But what to wear. Oh, I know. I'll wear my white t-shirt underneath, jeans and my green sketchers. Yeah, perfect._ I decided on what to wear and started to get my clothes out. It looked like a great combination so-far. I thought the outfit showed part of my personality because I still missed my parents even through the things they put me through and what they did to kids. My parents broke my heart day after day and I was so depressed when the child care went and took me away from my biological parents.

Once I had put on my clothes I started to put my things into a suitcase. Since I didn't have much it was easy. I had another 6ish minutes before the boy came up so I took my time. I started by packing my computer and iPhone (they were a bit old but my old friends gave them to me so I was happy). Then I went to my wardrobe and started pulling out clothes. I only had a few outfits and most of my clothes were green, red or black. Once I had those packed I gathered the rest of my items. I had my precious notepads (7 of them), pens and pencils, a poster from my old school and then I stopped packing. I picked up two photo frames (one with my old friends and the other with my parents) from the dressing table. I sat down and started crying and humming the tune to 'Somewhere out there'.

I had sat there for two minutes before I started sing the actual words:

 **Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight**

I was crying harder than ever with tears flowing everywhere and I could hardly sing but it made me feel better when I sung so I kept going.

 **Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there**

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

I heard someone come into my room but I didn't care. I let the tears fall as I clutched the two frames in my arms.

Tyler's POV

I went into Krystals' room hoping to find her happy and packing but I was so surprised when I saw a girl in a green hoodie sitting on a bed holding two photo frames and crying. I didn't know what to do. _Should I comfort her or would that be weird as this is the first time we get to know each other?_ I questioned myself as I said this. _Just go. You can't just stand there._ So I went over to her. I sat next to her and hugged her as she cried. She relaxed into my arms and I felt that it was going alright because she was calming down.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." The girl said to me lifting up her head so I could see her face. "Hey, it's you." I said "and you don't need to say sorry." I added. "I never, ever thought I was going to be adopted." Krystal said. "Why?" I asked. This was news to me. "You are so friendly." She laughed and her tearing eyes lit up. "You know. Not everyone thinks that." I must have looked surprised because then she continued. "But normally I am not this kind to anyone." We started into a conversation when my parents called for us. Krystal packed the frames into her bag and I had a glimpse of one with a lady with dark hair like Krystals' and a man with brown curly hair. In the other frame there was a girl who looked around 11 who had brown wavy hair with a fringe, a boy 11ish with bright red hair, another girl with blonde curly hair, a last girl who looked Srilankan had black hair and a great smile and in the middle I saw clearly Krystal. I wondered who they were.

We walked down the stairs and my mother welcomed Krystal. My parents filled out a contract so they were now both of our parents. It felt so good to have a sister: Krystal Christie. _I will eventually tell her about me being munchingbrotato but I think for now it will be fine. I wonder if she is a YouTuber as well. She probably isn't because she lives in an orphanage._ I had a conversation in my head until I snapped back to reality. "Um, so. Just to let you know Tyler I am 16 and my biological parents were basically criminals." Krystal said to me. "I used to go to a school… but my mother and father went crazy so I had to leave and get home schooled." I looked at her. _Why would she share this we only just met and she is already sharing personal info._ We got into the car.

Once we were at my house I gave Krystal 'the grand tour' and then showed her to her room. "Wow this is amazing." Krystal exclaimed. "I've never had this much room before." I left her to sort out her stuff then I went onto my computer. I got onto Adam's sever and went into a skype call with Kyle. "Hey motherfucker Kyyyyle. I have a sister and her name is Krystal. Get onto Adam's server we will play hunger games.

Krystal's POV

 _I can't believe I didn't realise that Tyler is munchingbrotato._ I muttered "really" to myself. I heard Tyler in his room after I had unpacked so I got onto hunger games. I won like usual and I was about to jump around screaming like usual when I remembered that I wasn't in the orphanage; I was finally adopted. _Maybe this will work out._ I went into Tylers' room and said "That was fun, wasn't it.

 **so I'm sorry for the slow update but I am pushed for time. I will try to update more though. :-0**


	3. Jealous

**I am so, so, so sorry for the slow updates. My FanFic stopped working one day and the other problem is that my internet stopped working. Uugh, I hate my life. - the whole time I was like "I need to update, and fast." Now to the matter at hand: I need you to PM me if you want short or long paragraphs. I am adding more characters so I also need you to PM who you think should be other OCs. The characters in the Skype call should give you an idea of who I know. I do know others but I haven't included them. I'll check the suggestions. I am definitely, and I mean definitely adding Skydoesminecraft, Carflo and maybe another 'imaginary' character (it might be a she or a he). Oh, and the characters in the skype call won't be permanent characters unless you want them to be. -0.** **Yay winkie face. Hahahahahahah.**

 **-Crickets-**

 **Okay that was awkward (I guess I'm an awkward person as well), but anyway thank you for keeping up with the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

Tyler's POV 

"That was fun, wasn't it?' I stared at Krystal. "Winning hunger games like usual, but winning against munchingbrotato. In a **deathmatch**." _Wait what._ It took me a while to realise what she had said. _She just did what. Oh my lord. She's TheMidnightKrystal. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE IS BETTER AT PVP THAN ME! Well I guess I sort of can believe it._ _I wonder if she does YouTube._ "So, you play Minecraft do you?" I asked. "Tyler, yes I play Minecraft and yes I am a YouTuber. I'm going to change into my shorts. I'm boiling." _So that answers my questions._ Krystal walked back into her room and then I realised that my skype wasn't off so Kyle was listening in the whole time.

"What did you here, Kyle?" I asked talking into my computer. "All that I need to know Tyler. I know how her beautiful voice sounds, I know that she does Minecraft videos and I know where she lives." Kyle laughed maniacally and sounded like a stalker. A very weird thought washed over me. I was afraid that he would want to date Krystal when Kyle just went back to normal and started laughing. "Nah, just kidding man." Kyle sounded normal again so I felt relieved. "But she does make pretty good quality vids. Go on and check them out." I laughed and then I heard Kyle leave the Skype call. _Wow, Kyle was right for a change, Krystal does make great quality videos._ I went into Krystals' channel and saw how many videos she made. Krystal made vlogs at her orphanage too. In one of them she was spying on all of the kids there.

I opened up my skype again and made a group call with Adam, Steve, Chris, Jorge, Carlo, Ty, Gizzy and Brad. Before I called them though, I went into Krystals' room and asked her to follow me into my room. Krystal came into my room and said "What is it, brother and why do you have Skype open? Okay that just sounds weird. I'll call you Tyler." I laughed and then she joined in. "Yeah, I think that Tyler sounds better than brother even though I am your brother." I said. "Anyway, do you want to meet the guys?" "Yeah, Okay." Krystal replied. "Great, I will call them now. Do you want to stay in your room and I add you into the call or do you want to be in here?" I asked. "Well, if I stay in here it will probably give away that I am your adopted sister because you told them. Didn't you?" I nodded "So I guess I'll put like, I don't know a sheet near me so that they can't tell it's your spare room. So add me and we'll ask them to guess who I am." "I like your thinking Krystal. But may I ask what your skype ID is? I'll add you as a contact." I added Krystal into the call. She was the first to pick up.

Krystal's POV

As soon as I got the invite I added Tyler to my contacts. While I was waiting I messaged my old friends saying that I was finally adopted and that I would call them later. I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. "Come in." I yelled so they could hear me. My 'mum' came in and sat next to me. "Krystal we adopted you for a reason. It is not because we pity you. It is actually nothing like that. We adopted you because we think that you will fit in here perfectly and obviously we love you. Sure the other kids were smiley and happy but that means they didn't need to leave the orphanage. You looked fine but bored and we want you to have fun." I felt warm inside. _Does she mean that she loves me?_ I finally felt at home. "Here is your jumper. I washed it for you." Mum handed me my green jumper. "You didn't need to do that." She smiled. "Yes I did." I hugged her and then Tyler came into my room. His glasses shone in the light from the window. "Mum," Tyler sounded agitated. "Krystal has to go on Skype for me to introduce her to the guys can you please go." I was biting my tongue so much that it hurt. I was trying not to laugh. Mum left the room. "Sorry about that Krystal. I told the guys I had to do something so it's all good. Stay near the computer. When I cough, come on, okay?" I nodded and he left the room.

I had been waiting five minutes before I heard Tyler cough (I knew it was Tyler because I could see the screen but I was in a position where they couldn't see me. I quietly sat in front of my computer. I noticed that Adam was staring at a particular part of his computer. When I looked down at him I noticed he was looking at me. I stayed quiet and still listening to them. Eventually Ty asked "Who is this fine, young lady?" Tyler replied by saying "there is a reason I called you guys today." Adam looked away. "Really." I didn't know that." Adam said and everyone cracked up while I just sat there smiling because I didn't feel comfortable. "Yes, there actually is. The reason I called you here is because of this fine, young lady and Ty, to answer your question you have to guess who this fine, young lady is and why she is in this call." I noticed Tyler sniggering and I finally felt that I belonged. They all yelled why. I noticed that Carlo and Adam both looked like they were concentrating really hard. "Is she your girlfriend, Tyler?" Chris and Jorge yelled at the same time like they had been triumphant. Tyler and I shook our heads in joking disappointment.

After 27 minutes of shaking heads, laughter and random guesses. Carlo and Adam were the only ones who still hadn't guessed. "Tyler, you said that you were getting an adopted sister." Carlo said. "So that means that she is your adopted sister." Adam finished Carlos' sentence. "Air hi-five everyone" Adam said and everyone put their hands over their cameras. I was the only one who didn't but I still smiled. "So, mysterious Tylers' sister, may you tell us your name?" Carlo went into a mysterious voice and asked me. "Well, why should I tell you my name? Are you going to stalk me?" I asked "Yes. I am going to stalk you." Carlo continued "and I need to start with your name and why you chose to live with Tyler." "Really?" I asked in a strange high pitched voice. Everyone nodded and then they started to laugh. "My name is Krystal while my Minecraft name is TheMidnightKrystal." I looked at the others. Nearly everyone was writing the information down. "I do YouTube like you guys and I chose to live with Tyler because I don't really have a choice and Tyler is nice enough." I looked at Tyler. "Or am I?" he said "Well, I'm going." I said and then I laughed like a cackling witch and for a bit of fun I closed my Skype and hid in my wardrobe. I saw Tyler come into my room from the gap between the doors. Tyler searched everywhere except the wardrobe and then he went back into his room. I heard him talk to the others "can any of you guys come down here?" Tyler asked. "I could." I heard Adam say. "I'm near you. I'm staying here for a while." In the end Adam, Carlo, Ty and Gizzy came to our house.

While I was in the wardrobe I got out my razor. _Krystal, you can't just go around liking every boy you see. They probably have girlfriends and why can't you be more social. You were too afraid to laugh while everyone else laughed._ I hated myself. I saw Carlo come in. _oh-no. Now he's here because I wouldn't fucking come out. I'm probably distracting him from his life. Uugh!_ "OOW!" I yelled. I wasn't paying attention so the razor had cut into my calf too deep. Carlo yanked open the wardrobe doors and saw me there with a razor in my hand. "What are you doing Krystal?" "Nothing." I said trying to lie my way out of it but he had seen blood pouring down my leg coming from my calf. "Krystal don't move I will get a bandage." Carlo ran out of my room and into the corridor. _Fuck you Krystal!_ I said to myself. _Your parents were criminals and soon you will be too._ I started to cry.

Carlo's POV

 _What was Krystal doing to herself?_ I walked into her room and saw her curled up and crying. I carefully lifted up her shorts so I could reach the blood. Krystal stopped crying and helped me put on her bandage. "Thanks Carlo. You are now my second favourite Youtuber but don't tell anyone that" Krystals' eyes lit up when she said that and I knew that she meant it. "What were you doing, hiding in a wardrobe with a razor?" I asked. "I don't think that I'm ready to tell you that, just yet but rest assured I will tell you some day." Krystal replied. "Yeah, I understand." But I didn't. W _hat is so secretive about blood coming down her calf and why does she have a razor?_

Krystal started to get up but I stopped her. "Krystal you are too weak for this so let me escort you to the lounge." Krystal giggled. She put her arm around my neck and it felt warm and fuzzy she touched. I helped her to get up carefully and walk down the stairs. Before we actually went down the stairs though Krystal leant on the wall. "Do I look like I have been crying Carlo?" Krystal asked me. "And Carlo is a pretty name. It suits you." "Thank you for the kind compliments and I'm sorry to say you do look like you have been crying." Krystal leant further into the wall. "But I can fix that." I lifted my arm up to her face and wipe the tear speckles off. Her tears felt warm and her face was smooth and soft. "There, much better." I exclaimed then got her arm and wrapped it around my neck again. We started to walk towards the stairs when Krystal stopped and gave me a peck on the check. "Thank you Carlo."

Adam's POV

I was in the middle of a conversation with Tyler, Ty and Gizzy when Carlo came down with Krystals' arm around her neck. Her long, brown hair fell neatly on the sides of her face and her fringe went just above her bright blue eyes. She looked even more beautiful in real life than on Skype. When she took her arm off him I noticed her limp. _What is wrong with her?_ I asked myself. Carlo went and sat down so I asked him. "I will not tell because I do not know." Carlo replied. I wanted her to be okay. For some reason I wanted her, I loved her and I felt jealous of Carlo. I snapped back into reality. Krystal was conversing with Carlo. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and I wondered what her lips would feel like if she felt the same way about me.

 **IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE TOP YOU HAVE TO NOW!** **Sorry for that outbreak but if you haven't read the top please read it now it is very important. I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a lot of fun to write. If you want another chapter you have to read the top. I can't start another chapter until I have the answers to those questions. Oh, and if you didn't know I am awkward and one of my favourite words is awkward. HURRAY! Thanks for reading.**


	4. First Mini-Game Together

**Hey peeps!**

 **Soooooo…. You guys haven't really made any suggestions. Sooooooooooo…. now I am going to make my own choices. But it isn't too late for you guys to help me.**

 **(O_O)** _ **I love that face**_ **.**

 **Anyway. I'm so sorry for the slow updates I am going to Sydney in a day. The holidays are here and I have a life so I', going outside for fun times. I live in Australia so it is currently spring and the weather is beautiful. In the reviews you can ask me questions and I will try to get back to you.**

Krystal's POV

 _Carlo is an amazing guy. But I can't fall in love with him. He will leave me heartbroken like Jack did._ I felt a tear start to roll down my cheek. I brushed it off my face. Feeling the warmth of my tear made me feel cold inside. Everyone had gone home and I was Skype messaging my old school friends in a chat. I couldn't concentrate though. I kept thinking of Carlo. He was so helpful. I started to daydream when I heard a ping from my computer. **_Hey Krystal, how is it like being Tylers' sister. Have you met Adam?_** My friend Madeleine was Skyping me a million questions at a time. I chuckled and replied but then my mind went straight back to Carlo. I knew that it would end badly and I couldn't let that happen. But then I thought of Adam. He was cute, successful and really kind. Why couldn't I just be like a normal girl and not have all this drama? Then I wouldn't hurt anyone and they wouldn't hurt me like I'm used to. If only I was different and my parents weren't...I thought. Then I remembered my school days. **(I'm watching one of Xezyzek's skits right now. It is hilarious. It is called The Outdoors.)**

 ***Flashback* (This has some SWEARING so you have been warned)**

My mum was speaking in an undertone with irritation in her voice. I knew she was trying to be calm. "You are not normal" She said then I stared into my psycho mums' eyes. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO ME!" I had screamed back. "Oh, yes she can." My dad had stood by my mum with his arm crossed. "YOU ARE MURDERERS. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I AM NOT NORMAL." I had screamed again my voice raising even higher. "You are a little fucking bitch aren't you? And your only 14" My mother had said. "Why can't you just listen to us like a normal child would? You are an ungrateful, ugly, little git." She continued. I had started to cry just little tears. "We give you all this stuff." My father had said his hand waving around the room pointing to all my luxurious stuff. I was about to protest but then my mum strangled me not letting me breathe. "You act like you hate this stuff." I struggled to get out of my mothers' grip then I took a giant breath because I nearly choked. "I DO HATE THIS STUFF!" I tried to calm down but my voice just started to rise. "Because you stole this off the people you murdered. The only things that aren't stolen are the clothes that I have. AND I BOUGHT THESE WITH MY OWN MONEY BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE DON'T ACT LIKE NORMAL PARENTS!" I heard the doorbell ring. "I'm going to get that." I said sounding irritated and trying to calm down.

I reached the door with a death glare on my face. "Hey Krystal, how are you?" I made my face into a smile, my boyfriend was at the door. His name was Jack. "I'm great." I replied. "You look gorgeous. I love your skirt." He had said talking about my mini skirt. I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked me noticing that I looked disturbed. "Yeah, I just hate my parents." I had replied. "Well, we have to go to school so come on." He had taken my hand and we walked to school together. When I was with Jack it felt like my whole world turned upside-down and he always knew how to calm me down.

After my first class 5 girls came up to me. _Here it comes_ I thought to myself. My friends normally had different lunch breaks than me because they had other commitments to go to. The girls who came up to me bullied me every day for being a famous YouTuber. There were more YouTubers at my school but they always chose to bully me. That day Jack was standing nearby me but he didn't do anything to stop the girls. I wasn't paying attention until one thing they said. "Your parents are murderers and burglars no wonder you always have fancy clothing and are a fucking bitch who doesn't care about anyone else." "What did you just say?" I asked getting in one of the girls' faces. The girl looked at Jack then said "You heard me. Your boyfriend, Jack I believe his name is told me that your parents are burgling murderers." I walked over to Jack, made sure no teachers were around and slapped him hard in the face. "You deserved it." Jack had said talking about what he had said to the girls. "You treat me like I am your parents." "Since when?" I asked. He didn't answer but said "I never loved you anyway. I used you." I slapped him again and walked away. I faintly heard him add "I used you so I could get famous in this ell of school and now I am so I don't need you. I had to live with those girls bullying me about Jack and my parents for the rest of my school life.

After I split up with Jack I was heartbroken. I had no one to talk to besides my friends. They were great but it wasn't the same without Jack and they couldn't calm me down. I was grateful for my friends but my life was never the same. One day I was too depressed to live anymore so I called the cops and told them about my parents and I went to the orphanage at age 14 and 3/4. I wanted to go to jail with my parents for all the things I had done but the cops didn't care about me. They were just happy that I told them about my parents. For standing up to my parents I was regarded as a hero but I knew that I shouldn't have been because it took me depression to do it.

 ***End Flashback***

Are you there? I had zoned out and my friends were trying to Skype me but I wasn't paying attention. Sorry zoned out. I typed. That's okay. My friends typed back. We continued our conversation. I could hear Tyler recording in the next room. Gotta go, bye guys. I closed my laptop and sat on my bed. I slowly felt tears sliding down my cheeks. More and more came and soon I was a mess on my bed. I decided that I would play some Minecraft to calm myself down and it worked. I heard that Tyler was playing Hide 'n' Seek on the hive so I decided that I would play too. "Go into 38." I heard Tyler say to his friends. I went into 38 as well. I silently hoped that I would be a seeker and the first person I would tag would be Tyler.

"Hey peeps. I'm going to be playing hid 'n' seek with my brother Tyler although right now he doesn't know that I am on." I did my intro then I was running around the lobby and doing the parkour waiting for the game to fill up when I saw Tyler. I went up behind him and crouched. "Okay, peeps how do you think this is going to go down?" It was 30 seconds before anything happened "What, guys?" Tyler was talking into Skype. "So, I'm pretty sure that you can here this but if you can't then Tyler is talking to his friends on Skype. They are trying to tell him not to turn around because I am here." I explained what was happening to my viewers. "Okay, I'm turning around guys.…...Why can't I turn around...…I'm turning around now" I saw Tylers' character slowly turn around. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Tyler screamed. I laughed. I heard Tylers' door open so I was ready for him when he came into my room. I stood at my door and yelled "BOO!" Tyler ran screaming back to his room. "Sorry about that peeps." I went back to my game.

After 2 more minutes of waiting we started. "YES!" I yelled of glee. I was the seeker. "Guys. I am a wood plank." Tyler said to his friends. I smiled because I knew what to look for. I walked around and found an oak plank in the middle of a bunch of spruce planks. "Tyler has hidden here before so I wonder if this is him." "I see Krystal." I heard Tyler say. I took my changes and I hit the block until it disappeared. "KRYSTAL! LAST TIME I WAS THERE NO ONE FOUND ME!" Tyler yelled to me through the wall. "TYLER. UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE I HAVE A BRAIN!" I yelled back. Over the next few minutes I found heaps of people. "Yay." I yelled when everyone was found. We won because I'm awesome." I started laughing. "Anyway guys. If you enjoyed me kicking Tylers' butt then please, please, please subscribe for more but kicking goodness and squash that like button with your elbow. BYE PEEPS!"

I finished recording Tyler came into my room. "Well Tyler, how do you feel now that your secret place has been found?" I teased Tyler. "That was an awesome game. So I don't really mind." He replied. Then he started to tickle me. Through my laughs I managed to say "Tyler….." and he stopped tickling me "how do you feel about a game of tag?" I asked.

Tyler's POV

I stopped tickling Krystal. "How do you feel about a game of tag?" She asked me. "Yeah. Okay." I replied. We went outside and started to play around when Adam came around. "TAG." Krystal ran up to Adam and got him. For a second Adam looked confused like hell but then he ran straight for me. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me then I stopped. Adam got me but I asked him "Do you know where Krystal went?" Adam shook his head then we headed inside. "Okay. Bye." I heard Krystal talking to someone. Then I saw her come out of her room. "What was that about?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." I eyed her but let it go. She ran away past me and I muttered "dammit." But I tagged Adam before he had time to run away. "WHEEZY." He yelled and chased after me. I heard Krystal snigger from somewhere. "Adam, before you get me." I whispered "Let's gang up on Krystal. She has only been here a day but she knows the house like the back of her hand. So she has the advantage and is hiding." I looked around and back to Adam. He silently nodded. We searched everywhere in the house. We even checked the wardrobe where Carlo found her but we never found her until…..

 **Ooh. My first cliffie what happened?**

 **Thanks peeps.**


	5. Ester and Maddie

**You guys are great I have 230 views. When I first started to write this story I was like:**

 _ **YO. Maddie**_ _,_ _ **yo story gonna suk.**_ _And then I was like_ _ **yeah. This happens a lot though. I kinda suk**_ _no kidding. But when I looked at the views I was like_ _ **OMG this is the best day of my life.**_ _And then I started crying._ I didn't actually cry.

 **Wow! I JUST REALISED THAT MOST OF MY VIEWERS ARE FROM THE US. I don't know why I screamed there but whatever. I am so random sometimes. I can't stop getting Ed Sheerans' song I See Fire out of my head. It is the best. Here are a few words from it:**

 **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below. Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke keep watching over Durins' soul.**

 **If this is to end in fire then we should all burn together watch the flames climb high into the night**

 **Calling out father oh stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side  
And if we should die tonight then we should all die together raise a glass of wine for the last time**

 **Calling out father oh prepare as we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side desolation comes upon the sky**

 **Now I see fire inside the mountain I see fire burning the trees and I see fire hollowing souls I see fire blood in the breeze and I hope that you remember me…**

 **Enjoy the chappie**

Adam's POV **(I just had two teeth pulled out and I am not allowed to speak)**

I was searching for Krystal when I heard people getting out of a car. "Tyler. Who do you think that is?" I went over to Tyler. "I have no idea." He replied. "No one said that they were coming over." We walked over to the door and looked out the window. I saw a girl greeting them. She had long brown hair with light brown highlights on the end. She was wearing a dark blue top with light blue shorts. _Wait, that's Krystal._ "Tyler, that's Krystal." I turned to face Tyler but he had already gone over to the girls. I ran after him. All I wanted was to be near Krystal. I knew that she was special. She wasn't a huge fan girl and she certainly wasn't all girly. "What's up guys?" Krystal was saying to some other people. They hugged and then one of them with layered brown hair that was to her upper back, a fringe and bright blue eyesspoke. "I haven't actually seen you, I mean in real life, in ages Krystal." "I know right." Krystal had replied. They hugged again. "Were you missing us?" Another girl with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and had green eyes added. "Hell, yeah." Krystal replied.

The girls kept talking and talking for half an hour so we moved inside. I was feeling a bit left out and I could tell that Tyler was feeling the same. "Hey, you do know that you girls aren't the only ones in the room? Right?" Tyler asked butting into the middle of their conversation. "Tyler." Krystal said in a surprised tone. "I am so shocked at you. I thought you had respect for your little sister." Everyone except Krystal started laughing. "I'm serious." We all stopped laughing. "Nah." Krystal said. "Just kidding, but anyway girls back to the topic." Tyler and I just sat there gaping like idiots but I was loving every moment of being shut down by Krystal. "Guys, guys, guys. Can't you take a joke?" Krystal and her friends started laughing. "Okay, so you ladies know who the boys are but to make it more formal I shall ask you all to introduce yourself." Krystal said in a posh voice making Tyler and I laugh our butts off.

"Adam are you listening this is very important. You need to learn this all, it can become very important data in the future." Krystal said. I payed close attention thinking that she would introduce her friends. Krystal started to speak in a posh voice. "My name is Krystal Christie and my YouTube name is TheMidnightKrystal your turn." Krystal said pointing to Tyler. I was trying not to laugh as Krystal acted posh. Tyler tried but failed so he went and did his Klub-Ice voice. "My name is Tyler Christie." I could tell Krystal was trying really hard not to laugh. "And my YouTube name is MunchingBrotato." "Your turn." Krystal pointed to me after Tyler was finished. I couldn't do a posh voice so I did my Klub-Ice voice as well "My name is Adam Dahlberg and my YouTube name is Skydoesminecraft or SkythekidRS." "Interesting." Krystal said to me after I had finished. She pointed to the girl with blonde hair.

Krystal's POV

I pointed to Ester and said. "Your turn." Ester smirked and then said in her best German voice "My name is Ester Logan and my YouTube name is Endstar." I saw Madeleine smirk. "Your turn." I pointed to Madeleine and noticed her brown hair and blonde highlights looked golden from the lighting in the room. She smiled a big smile and said in her posh voice "My name is Madeleine Bryant **(Yay. It's me. I'm in the story lalalalalala. *parading around the room* woohoo)** and my YouTube name is YOLOGIRL7. Everyone I also have a free fact….. Wait for it." Maddie took a deep breath and made a dramatic pause. "YOLO" Madeleine yelled. I laughed and everyone else joined in.

After we had eaten a snack we started to play tag again but this time we had more people joining in. Maddie started as the tagger but after 20 seconds she had already tagged Tyler. I stopped to laugh but in that time it gave Tyler time to tag me. We kept playing until 7:00pm and since 4:00pm when the girls came I felt like we had never been separated. I was having a blast with everyone and I was enjoying learning more about my friends. Adam and Tyler were ordering pizza so while they were getting onto the website Ester, Maddie and I decided to play a prank on them. **(This part may suck. It is 1:00am right now and I am so tired. It was a really busy day packing my suitcase for tomorrow *yawns*.)**

We slowly walked up to where Tyler and Adam were. Maddie decided that she would pour the blue (From the blue dye) juice on them and Ester and I would chuck on the powder. Ester slowly opened the door and Maddie poured the jug of juice right on Tyler and Adam's heads. I crept up behind Tyler and chucked the powder onto his head considering he was my brother and silently ran back to the door. I watched as Ester started to slowly creep up behind Adam. She lifted up the bucket and jugged the powder on Adam. The boys were still in shock from the juice so they were too cold to do anything about the powder on them. Maddie and I sniggered as Ester came. "What?" Ester asked us. "You, kinda have powder on your nose." Maddie said. Ester wiped it off and we ran away. "Why?" I heard Tyler yell to us. "Because." I replied then we started laughing. We ran all the way to my room where we laughed our butts off.

"Oh, fuck. I wish I recorded that." Ester said. "The boys would be so fucking mad at us if we did that." Maddie added "Did you see the look on their faces?" I asked the girls. "It was priceless." Maddie replied. Maddie got out her phone while I watched her look really surprised. "Hey, um, I may have just recorded all of the prank." Maddie said. "It isn't in that good quality but you can see what happened." We shared a look. "Could you please send that to me?" Ester asked Maddie. "Yeah, sure." I laughed. "Can I have it too?" I asked. "We can all upload it later. Okay, is that good?" Maddie's voice started to get high but it was funny. We all cracked up laughing again. Maddie started the video and Ester and I crowded around her.

After Tyler and Adam had had a shower (not together) we ate pizza. Adam and Tyler kept cracking jokes and Maddie, Ester and I kept shutting them down. "You do know that your jokes can easily be shut down?" Ester asked. "Well, we didn't know until you kept doing it." Adam replied. "You girls are monsters." Tyler said. We laughed. "Well you can't talk, look at yourself." I said. Tyler looked at himself then said. "What?" We all laughed and then Maddie and Ester went down the corridor to the door. Adam and Tyler looked really confused because the girls left the table unannounced. I knew what they were doing though.

 **(A/N I need you to PM me or leave a review of who you think Krystal should end up dating. The person with the most votes will be chosen. If you don't then it will be my choice. The options are Adam, Carlo, or any others who should be in the story.)**

Ester's POV

Maddie and I went down the corridor to our car. Maddie opened the boot and we grabbed our satchels. "Did you see Tyler when we were shutting their jokes down? It was so funny." Maddie started giggling. "I am just glad that we kept in contact with Krystal since school." I replied "otherwise we wouldn't know everyone and we would never have met Tyler and Adam in real life." I added "Hey." Maddie said to me suddenly going serious which wasn't like her. "Do you think that Krystal is okay?" I was so surprised at Maddie that I tripped on a rock near the door. "You don't think she has been using the, the, the thing?" I knew that Maddie was thinking of the razor Krystal used.

One day at our old primary school we went into the bathroom and found Krystal using a razor to make cuts in her arm. We used to ask what the cuts were from but Krystal would never answer us. After a while we thought that Krystal had stopped using the razor because we never saw any cuts but one day we heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls (we knew that Krystal was in the stall). Maddie, Krystal and I used to go everywhere together – even the bathroom. Maddie picked the lock because she knew how to crack all different locks. We found Krystal sitting on the toilet using the same razor but making cuts on her foot. Maddie and I shared a glance and we found out why Krystal made the cuts. "I make these cuts because of the bullying." Krystal had explained. "At the orphanage I go through grief. My parents died in a fire. They got a man to take me out of the apartment but they never made it themselves. In the orphanage I get bullied from doing Minecraft and at school I see people sniggering around me." Maddie and I learnt all about Krystal. We found out why she never told us anything. Krystal promised that she would never use the razor again.

"I saw a scar on her calf, Ester." What Maddie said brought me back from my memories. "What if after school it got worse and now it's a routine?" I looked at Maddie. "Madeleine Bryant." I said sounding serious. "You have a good point but wouldn't Krystal tell us because we can comfort her. Wait, we have proven that, haven't we?" I asked. "Yes, we have proven that but remember how she didn't tell us this last time. There is a chance that she didn't tell us again. I mean, she does look happy but when she gets up from sitting she..." I couldn't hear Maddie's voice because a car drove into the driveway.

Maddie's POV

Someone drove into the driveway in a really noisy car so I gave up talking to Ester. I looked away to find the keys that Tyler handed to me but it was hopeless. Luckily the car had stopped so I spoke to Ester. "Ester, the keys are inside so I'm going to pick the lock." Ester nodded and turned to the car. "So you want me to distract whoever is in the car?" Ester asked. I nodded then realised that she couldn't see me so said. "Yep, the usual routine. But it should take around 10… done!" I smiled because it took only 4 seconds then I noticed the guy was coming. "It's Endstar and YOLOGIRL7." He said. Ester and I shared a look that meant _how does Carlo know who we are?_ I waited for Carlo to come then said. "My fame is unspeakable." Ester and I cracked up. "Oh, I walked into an inside joke." Carlo said then we cracked up even more.

I heard footsteps then I saw Krystal standing at the door with her phone. I laid my satchel down then slowly started walking towards Krystal. "NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I yelled then lunged for her phone. I caught it then pressed delete on the video. Ester looked up then realised what was happening. Ester started laughing, laid her satchel down and then said. "You wouldn't dare do that again. We are your best friends Krystal." Krystal laughed evilly then said. "That makes it all the sweeter." Ester and I lunged for her then we dragged her to the ground. It was soft so it didn't hurt but strong so Krystal couldn't get up. Ester tickled Krystal while I was on the side with her mark so I carefully lifted her shorts so I could see the cut. Krystal couldn't feel that I was touching her shorts so I was safe to let go. I heard Carlo walk around us so I nodded to Ester. We got up and I whispered. "It's there. I saw the scar." I saw Krystal get up and steal Carlo's phone. _Classic Krystal._ Ester and I went to get our satchels and Krystal handed Carlo back his phone. "I deleted the video." Krystal said. Carlo went into the kitchen with Tyler and Adam while Krystal led us into her room.

 **I don't know if this counts as a cliff hanger but I don't mind. Sorry for the slow updates I was just at Sydney. O.O I still can't talk and my mouth is still numb. Uggh O+O.**


	6. Three Tasks To Play A Game?

**I had two of my teeth pulled out earlier and now it just feels really weird. I'm getting braces first day back of school.** _ **Wait why would you peeps want to know about my life.**_

 _ **Any-who**_

 **I don't know if this is going to suck but I am starting to get writers block. So if you could help me out with ideas for the story that would be greatly appreciated. You peeps would be so helpful if you could give me a hand.**

 **Oh, and the words underlined and bold just mean that they are saying them differently.**

 **Enjoy the chappie.**

Tyler's POV

I saw the girls go down the corridor into Krystal's room. "Hey guys. What's up?" Carlo asked. "Good, good, pretty good." I replied "Why are you here?" Adam asked sounding irritated. Carlo and I must have looked surprised because Adam added "Sorry, just what brings you to the neighbourhood?" he said. I could tell that Adam was trying to brush it off with a polite conversation. Adam always did this when he could tell that people were peeved. "Well Krystal called me here." Carlo replied. "Something about collaborating together." he added. "That sounds like fun. Did she mention me?" Adam asked. I started laughing. "You always need to be in the fucking picture." Carlo started laughing too and then Adam started laughing. We laughed and laughed and it didn't help that Adam kept saying he was the Budder King and nothing could stop him.

" _ **Guys."**_ Krystal came into the room followed by Maddie and Ester. _**"You."**_ Maddie added talking mainly to me. _**"Need."**_ Ester added. Krystal followed by saying _**"To."**_ The girls were trying so hard not to laugh. _**"Shut!"**_ Maddie said. _**"UP!"**_ Ester finished. "We are trying to record videos here. Can you guys, shut up and leave us in peace or go out of the house and laugh out there?" Krystal asked. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "But you have to let me play. I don't care about the others just let _me_ play with _you_." Krystal, Maddie and Ester laughed. "Oh, did we mention that it is not that easy to play games directly with us. You have to do something first. Come in here and we shall explain it to you." Maddie said in a creepy voice. I flinched but I didn't know why. "Come on slow poke." Ester said. I followed them into Krystal's room leaving Carlo and Adam staring at us and gaping like idiots. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh and ruin the moment.

Ester's POV

We led Tyler into Krystal's room. Maddie laughed her witch laugh and made Tyler sit down on a spinning chair. "Did you all have to do this?" he asked us. "Yep. We came up with different challenges for ourselves." We said at the same time. Tyler laughed. "Okay," I said "So for your first task – my task you need to play a game of Crossy Road and you need to beat 130 jumps. If you want you can play on my iPhone." Tyler groaned but I handed him my phone and he started playing Crossy Road. Maddie looked surprised to see Tyler doing so well when he reached 99 jumps on his second attempt. But then he died. He had one last attempt and a time limit of 2 minutes left. "Tyler you have made 2 attempts so far. We shall give you one last attempt but you have a time limit of 2 minutes. Third time lucky, right?" I announced. Maddie and Krystal sniggered because we never even needed a second attempt but we weren't going to judge Tyler because of Crossy Road.

Tyler was at 100. "GO TYLER!" Krystal cheered Tyler on as he focused. "Shoosh, Krystal I am trying to concentrate." Tyler replied. Maddie and I sniggered.

Adam's POV

I sat at the bench in silence. Carlo was drumming his fingers on the counter and it was starting to get annoying. "Can you please stop that?" I asked Carlo. "What?" Carlo shot back. "Drumming your fingers on the bench." I replied. "Oh, this?" Carlo said making the drumming even louder. "Yes, that." I said, my voice starting to get louder by the second. "Oh, sorry." Carlo said sounding polite. "What was that?" I asked talking about Carlo going all polite on me. "What?" Carlo asked. "You know what I am talking about." I replied. Carlo looked really confused so I said. "You going all polite on me." I finished. "Oh, sorry about that." Carlo said. We went back to sitting in silence but this time I was tapping my foot to get on Carlo's edge.

"I don't get you Adam." Carlo said. "You asked me to stop drumming my fingers but then you start tapping your foot." I just said. "Why, do you have a problem with it?" Carlo just stared at me in disbelief. "Is this about me being kind to Krystal?" Carlo asked me. Secretly it was. Well part of it was. "Carlo, you don't need to worry about you being friends with Krystal." I said going into one of those polite voices that I hate. "Well, I have a question." Carlo said. "What is it?" I asked. "Why, did you come over here today?" I thought about what I should say. The truth was that I wanted to see Krystal but that wouldn't be the right thing to say to Carlo. I made up my mind "It is my second last day in Canada and I wanted to spend it with my friends. I'm visiting other friends tomorrow." I said. The last part was true but the rest was just something I said but I guess that could be true as well.

Krystal's POV

I watched as Tyler made it to 129. "You can do it." Maddie said sounding very excited. Ester and I cheered as Tyler made it past 130 jumps. Maddie was jumping up and down but calmed herself down as she noticed I was watching her. "You," Maddie said in an icy voice while pointing to me. "Didn't see nothing." Maddie slid her finger across her neck. I was actually terrified so I said in a small voice. "Sure." Tyler laughed and hi-fived Maddie. "If I ever need someone to scare Krystal I shall call you." He said "Tyler, there is a big flaw in your plan. You don't have Maddie's phone number, do you." I said. Tyler groaned. "Why do you always foil my plans?" Tyler said. Ester cracked up and then Maddie and I started laughing too. "Are we going on to the next task or not?" Tyler asked.

After we had calmed down we explained the next task. "Tyler." Maddie said. "I don't really expect that you will go well on this one but if you do that will be great. So as much as I love Ester I believe her task was too easy for you so let me explain mine." Ester made a funny growl before Maddie could say anything else. "What?" Maddie said "Ester, as much as I love you, which is a lot, but not in that weird way which we shall never speak of again. I believe that your task is too easy. I **t is just my humble opinion and my humble opinion is the best yah.** " Maddie said the last part in her Klub-Ice voice. (What, we practise our accents because they are funny.) Tyler just laughed. "Okay, so for my task you need to….. Um... You might want to sit down this is a long task and it takes a long time to explain."

Tyler got my spinney chair and was about to sit in it when I said. "Nuh-uh big bro but this is my chair so you have to get a different one." Tyler groaned, got off the chair and went out the door. "Mads, do you think that he will do it?" I asked Maddie. "I think I know my favourite YouTuber so yeah, I think he will. Remember when you did it Ester you were so brave. You had to do it in front of 10 people 10 times." "Wait, she had to do what 10 times?" Tyler asked Maddie. Ester and I giggled while Maddie just said "Put down the chair in the corner then sit in that so called chair and all shall be revealed."

 **I know, I know, it is not that long but whatever. I love you guys but you need to help me out here. If you don't understand look at the top. (-_-)** _ **I am so frustrated at myself. Ugh.**_


	7. Maddie and Tyler

**I would like to say once again: thanks Hacks. I look at your review every now and then and I can tell you that it makes me laugh every time. You don't know how happy I feel when I see that I have a review. It is amazing. You're amazing. All of you are. (-)**

 **Oh, and, um, um, what, was, I going to say? Oh, yeah. There will be some other stuff before she goes out with Carlo. But you will have to see what those things are, one of them is creepy and one is just life.**

 **Just to add, I would actually make Tyler do this dare of running around the house if I could. Muahahahahahahah. I'm evil and random but whatever, back to the point. I would definitely try to embarrass Tyler, would you? Muahahahahaha.**

 **Enjoy this chapter peeps.**

Maddie's POV

"Sit down in that so called chair and all shall be revealed." I said. I could tell that Tyler was hiding a grin. It was funny to watch him straining himself. "So, for my task." I continued on trying to hide a grin from my face too. I could hear Krystal whispering to Ester. "Look, they are both trying to hide a grin. Tyler asked me a question earlier. I think it was something to do with Maddie's phone number." I could see Tyler listening and he was going a bit red in the face. That did it for me. I started laughing hella hard. I was laughing so hard that I had to sit on Krystal's bed to balance and brace myself. I could feel a stich starting to poke out and I knew my cheeks were an apple red. I think me laughing made everyone crack up but I was still laughing my butt off. I saw Tyler come over to me. "You better stop laughing now or I won't do your task." He said trying to make me stop laughing but it failed because I started to laugh even harder.

 **(There is kissing in this chapter so if you feel uncomfortable with that then don't read it. It isn't a very important chapter anyway. It was fun writing this chapter. Oh, you didn't need to know the last part. Oops. O.O\\)**

"Tyler if you don't do my task then you won't be able to play with us or record with us." I said which made Tyler shut up. Then Krystal came over and whispered something to Tyler that I couldn't hear. Krystal walked back to her chair and found Ester sitting in it. "Move." Krystal said. I sat up straighter trying to watch them and I felt Tyler get closer to me. I leaned closer to Krystal and Ester but I was also leaning in to Tyler. It felt nice – my fringe brushing against his. "You, better move or I shall kill you." Krystal was saying to Ester. "Well, you have to deal with the cops this time." Ester shot back. I giggled. I was surprised it wasn't my normal shy giggle. I was feeling comfortable for once. I felt like I could show my personality without being yelled at. I sat back on Krystal's plush, comfy, green bed and relaxed. Tyler sat back next to me and said "You know, it's kind of like a movie, well they are. It is only missing one thing." "What?" I asked. "This." He said and then moved in closer and kissed me. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to kiss him back and why was he kissing me? Were the two questions I asked myself.

I hoped that he wasn't doing it as a dare. I had been kissed before by some other boys but all of them were kissing me on a dare. I used to be the toughest girl at school and I never felt like I fit in until I met Krystal. I was broken out of the kiss by Krystal and Ester clapping. "Finally." Ester said. "We only met yesterday." I said. "She has a good point." Tyler said staring at me. "Well we all know that you wanted to do that ever since you met. Which I know was yesterday FYI." Krystal said. Tyler and I shared a look of annoyance at the other two and got off the soft, beautiful – I should probably stop going on about the soft, green and amazing bed.

"Okay, so, um, oh, yeah, Maddie go on with your totally fun task please and let's hope my parents don't come back from their holiday soon." Krystal said to me with a note of sarcasm in her voice. I eyed Krystal then started my explanation "For my task." Tyler took a deep breath before I could continue. I gave him a look that said SHUT UP OR I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! Tyler understood part of it so he did shut up but I don't think he knew I would murder him. I gave Ester and Krystal my _I knew it would work_ look and they gave me their _we knew it would work too_ looks so I continued on. "For my first task you will be embarrassed. There are 6 people in this house including you so if we take you away there are 5. For my task you need to run around the house screaming **person's name…. have my babies.** Tyler looked okay until I said. You need to go around the house five times and say the five peoples other names which are in the house. For mine at the time when I made it up I had to say my mum's name, my dad's name, Ester's name, Krystal's name, my brother's name and another friend's name. Ester had to do it 10 times because she had other people over. I don't think they ever talked to her again." I said and Ester, Krystal and I nodded grimly. "Anyway." Krystal said cheerily. "Let us get ready for Tyler's friendship to be broken. Ester and I will go and wait with Adam and Carlo. Maddie, when Tyler is ready you can come out of my room. Oh, and don't touch my stuff. I need them for my task." I was focused on getting Tyler prepared so I took him outside for some fresh air and a pep talk.

Carlo's POV

I was trying to mind my own business but it was hard when Adam kept looking down at me. I was about to ask him what he was doing when Krystal and Ester came in. "Hi, Carlo and Adam. You need to be ready because in a few minutes Tyler is gonna be so embarrassed. But on second thoughts he might not because Maddie is out there giving him a pep talk. Maddie's pep talks always help when anyone is feeling nervous." Krystal said. I just smiled and nodded my head while Adam just said. "Yeah, let's watch this man named Tyler get embarrassed. Wait, what's happening?" he asked. "Adam, I like your thinking but it is none of your business. Oh, and Carlo we will collaborate later." Krystal replied. "But, it is already 6:00pm" Adam said. "Wow, already?" Ester asked "I had no idea." I chuckled. T _hese girls really need to wear watches_. I thought to myself then I realised Ester was already wearing a watch. "Well, Carlo we will collaborate even later than later." Krystal said to me smiling.

We sat in silence until I heard someone coming inside. "Pay, close attention guys this is going to be EPIC!" Maddie said getting her phone out of the pocket in her jeans. Krystal and Ester got their phones out too and I wondered what was happening. "Okay, you ready to record?" Krystal asked Ester and Maddie. "Not, quite," Maddie replied. "We'll wait. Won't we." Krystal said looking at Ester. "Oh, yeah. We'll wait." Ester added. I watched Krystal as Maddie got ready. She looked beautiful in the light. Her hair looked like it was glowing and when she laughed her smile was bright. I felt happier when she smiled and it felt like the room was warmer with her presence. I glanced over at Adam. He was watching Krystal and I felt a twinge of jealousy because he was a successful YouTuber who could get what he wanted. I sighed.

"Hey, guys." Maddie said which made me jump. "I totally just pretended to not be ready so the other girls aren't even recording." Maddie started laughing. "Anyway, WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE TYLER HUMILIATED ON MY TASK! Wahoo. Remember when I had to make up a task and do it to be able to record with Krystal and Ester? Even if you don't Tyler is going to be so embarrassed." She finished. Once all the girls were ready Maddie yelled out the back. "Tyler whenever you're ready." I braced myself for whatever was coming but when Tyler ran into the room I was so surprised that I nearly fell off the chair. Luckily, no one noticed.

Tyler's POV

 _Here goes nothing_ I said to myself as Maddie called out to me. I ran into the room and saw Carlo clutch the table. It looked like he nearly fell over. I kept the grin to myself and yelled "Adam, have my babies, pleeeeeaase." I didn't feel embarrassed at all. I looked at the cameras and said it again as I ran around the room. After I had said it 5 times I ran out of the room and out the door again. I waited a minute and went back in yelling "Carlo, have my babies. I beg you, have my babies." As I continued to say it I saw Carlo and Adam shake their heads. Maddie was saying something and Ester and Krystal were laughing and then I saw Maddie smirk as she punched Ester in the arm. I smiled and ran out the door.

"Ester, please have my babies." I yelled looking at Ester and giving her the puppy dog eyes. Everyone cacked up laughing but I kept puffing and panting while running around the room and yelling "Ester, have my babies." Over and over again. I ran out the room and caught my breath then ran back in yelling "Krystal, have my babies." During the gap where I wasn't yelling I heard Maddie go. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I tried to supress a grin and yelled. "Krystaw. Haw wy babies." "What?" Krystal yelled back. I yelled back. "Have, my babies Krystal." I heard Maddie laugh again and I wondered if she practised the laugh. I yelled a couple more times before jogging out the door. I was really puffed out.

I was about to run back into the room when I realised that I was blushing. I got ready and ran in and yelled. "Have my babies Maddie." I noticed Maddie blushing. It wasn't much but it was definitely there. I noticed that my cheeks were feeling hot. I yelled out again and Maddie said something which made everyone else laugh. I looked over at Adam and Carlo they were trying really hard to supress a grin. I could tell. I felt like they somehow knew that I kissed Maddie. I flushed and yelled a couple more times and afterwards I was puffing like hell was breaking loose. "You did great." Maddie said kissing my cheek. It felt nice. "Wow, Tyler already getting a girl." Adam said.

I noticed Carlo and Adam kept glancing over at Krystal. Maddie and I sat down and I whispered to Maddie "I think they both have a crush. I wonder if she knows." Then Maddie whispered back "I know, they both like her but it's a matter of who she likes. If she likes them. She's gonna have to choose between them. What do you think they will do if Krystal chooses between them?" I nodded then thought about it. "What's going on?" Ester asked as Krystal went to get drinks. "We were wondering what would happen if Krystal chooses between Carlo and Adam. Do you think she even knows?" Maddie said. Ester sat down with us.

"I gotta go." Adam came up to us and then he went to see Krystal and say goodbye. Carlo came over and joined us then asked us "Do you know when I will be able to collaborate with Krystal?" Ester, Maddie and I shared a look then Maddie shrugged. "Bye, Adam." I heard Krystal say bye to Adam. "Hey, guys." Krystal said coming over with drinks. "Are you ready for my task Tyler? And Carlo I need your help with this afterwards we can colab."


	8. That Was A Great Day

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to the people who have reviewed. I am so happy that you enjoy my story. I honestly never thought that you people would enjoy my story. When I was younger we wrote stories in school but mine were never that great so I am sooooo surprised that you are enjoying this but I am happy about it too. (:O**

 **Please keep reading it means soooo much to me.**

 **Enjoy the chappie**

Krystal's POV

"Carlo can you please help me with this task? Later we can colab." I asked Carlo if he would help. "Yes, okay." Carlo replied. I smiled and I noticed that Ester, Maddie and Tyler were sharing a look like they knew something was going on. "Okay, guys. Lezzgo." I said. "Yep, we really want to see more of me being embarrassed." Tyler said then Maddie punched him in the arm. "Hi-Five girl." Ester said and they hi-fived. I smiled and watched as Tyler caught them by surprise and ruffled their hair. "Nooooooo!" Maddie screamed. "My hair, my beautiful hair. How could you?" Maddie went fake crazy and punched Tyler in the arm again. I could tell that she did it harder because this time Tyler cradled his arm. I laughed and said. "Guys, lezzgo. You may be having a lot of fun but we really have to embarrass Tyler." I said sounding really serious. "No." Tyler said quietly. "Come on." I said and turned towards my room.

I sat on my bed and waited for everyone to get comfy. "Is everyone ready for my awesome task?" I looked around the room then focused my gaze on Tyler. "Yeah." Everyone except Tyler said. "Tyler?" I asked him. "Yeah, I guess." He said. "Great, because my task is actually awesome." I said. "My task is to play a bunch of games. The first three are hide-n-seek, hot potato and Cops and Robbers but we are not playing them in the computer. The last four are on the computers and they are hide-n-seek, hot potato, cops-and-robbers and the last one is Garry's Mod." I finished explaining and tried to find my blind-fold.

"Hurray!" I said when I had found my blind-fold. Maddie, Carlo, Tyler and Ester were trying to help me but they didn't know where I had placed it. "YAY!" Maddie and Ester said. They had this thing where they say the same thing at the same time. I didn't understand how they did it. _Maybe they planned that right at the start_ I thought. "How?" Tyler said trying to form words. "Magic." Ester replied. "Tyler, don't ask questions when you don't want the answers." Maddie said. I snickered and noticed Carlo watching me. I smiled and said "Are we going to start my task or is it too late for you?" I joked. "Well now I think about it. Krystal, it is 10pm how do you expect me to concentrate?" Maddie said seriously. "Okay we can do this tomorrow." I replied. "Oh-no." Tyler said sarcastically "I have to wait another day before I can record with you." Maddie laughed like a witch again which made Carlo and I laugh.

"I'm so sorry Carlo, I promise that we will colab tomorrow." I said to Caro as he started his car. "See you tomorrow at 8 girls." I said to Maddie and Ester as they packed their stuff into Maddie's car. "Yep." Maddie stated then smiled. I looked over at Tyler. He was smiling to. I noticed that I had a grin on my face as well. _I guess Maddie's smile is infectious_ "See you then. Bye, Carlo, Tyler and Krystal. I look forward to the mini games." Ester said as they were about to drive away. "Krystal, can you come here for a second?" Maddie asked me. "Yep, what is it?" I asked back to them. Maddie poked her head out of the window and whispered to me. "Stay away from the razor. You have a great life now." Maddie smiled at me then went back into the car. I smiled back and nodded.

I walked over to Carlo's car and said "I promise that we will colab." "I know." Carlo said. "Well, that was easy. Normally people don't believe me when I say things like that." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry for today. We were having way too much fun trying to get Tyler do our tasks. He has to do them if he wants to record with us and you will to if you want to record with us. I guess, just playing with us." "Oh, man." Carlo said. I smiled and waved to him as he drove away.

Carlo's POV

 _Wait she just kissed me._ I smiled. Sure it was only small and probably didn't mean much but it felt nice. _Wow, she has a great personality and even if I didn't get to collaborate with her it was still nice to see her._ I wondered if Adam had gotten a kiss on the cheek as he left. I hoped not.

Tyler's POV

"What was that about?" I asked Krystal as we strolled back into the house. "About, what?" Krystal asked me confused. "What Maddie said to you." I replied. "Oh, nothing. It was just about one of our videos." Krystal said. I didn't believe her but if she had a reason to lie it must be a good one because I didn't think that she was the lying person. "It was quite the day we had today." I said to Krystal. "You especially Tyler. How did you know you love Maddie?" Krystal asked me. "Do I need to tell you?" I said. "No, if you don't want to." Krystal replied.

 _Good, I don't need to tell Krystal that I used to see Maddie at school and around the area and I didn't even stalk her._ I smiled to myself. I felt bad when I learnt that other boys kissed her for a dare. One of them actually asked me to kiss her but I thought it was wrong to do those things and I tried to tell the boys to stop but they didn't listen to me. Maddie was a smart and brave girl and I loved her. I just hoped that she loved me and even if she didn't I would still love her.

"Krystal, I may as well tell you. I-I-I-I." I stuttered. "Tyler, you don't have to tell me." Krystal said watching me as we sat down on the couch together. "I-I used to see Maddie at school and I am pretty sure I saw you and Ester too. When I saw you at the orphanage I thought I remembered you and now I know why. Anyway, I used to see Maddie at school. I had my own friends but I couldn't help looking over at her." Krystal smiled. "She always caught my eye. When I noticed that people were kissing her I felt jealous but I knew they were doing it on a dare. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. I knew that Maddie was a strong girl so I hoped that she would be okay." Krystal smiled again and I looked down at her. "So when I saw her today I realised who she was and I kinda knew that I loved her." I finished and sat in silence until Krystal spoke. "Tyler, you know that Maddie loves you. I never knew where she was looking until now. Maddie used to look in your direction and I never knew why until now." I smiled. It made me feel much better now that I knew Maddie loved me. "When's your birthday Krystal?" I asked Krystal. "I think….. Tomorrow. I never really used to celebrate but tomorrow is my birthday and I am turning 18."

I was so surprised. The people at the orphanage mustn't have been that aware of when the children's birthdays were. I smiled and said. "Krystal, we are having a birthday party tomorrow." I was surprised when Krystal said. "NO! Please I don't want a birthday." I nodded and decided to scratch the idea of having a party. "I just want a quiet day, please." Krystal begged me. I smiled. I was thinking about Carlo and Adam. What would happen if one of them got angry? I decided I wouldn't think about it. "Come on. It's 10:30. We should get ready for mum and dad. I'm pretty sure that they are coming home tomorrow." Krystal smiled. "Yay. I am having a birthday with my friends, my big bro and my parents. Awesome. Oh, what about Adam. I'll text him."

Krystal ran up to her room and I walked down to mine. "NIGHT." Krystal yelled to me. "SAME BACK TO YOU!" I yelled back and grinned. What a great way to end the night yelling to each other from our rooms. I quickly got changed and went to bed. I fell asleep with no trouble at all.

Carlo's POV

As a drove back to my house I thought of Krystal and how she kissed me. I wondered if she loved me. Once I got back to my house I relaxed on my bed. I was going to collaborate with Krystal tomorrow. _Why do I care about this so much? It is just collaborating on a new series._ I grinned as I remembered the day, when I got a text. It was from Tyler and it said that it was Krystal's birthday the next day. _What?_ I said to myself. I quickly got changed and fished around my house for something to give to Krystal. I found a card and wrote a message and then found a CD of Imagine Dragons. It had Radioactive in it. _Perfect_. I wrapped it up and fell into my bed.

Adam's POV

I was about to get into my fluffy bed when I got a text from Tyler. IT IS KRYSTAL'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! It said. My mouth fell open. Why didn't we know of this? I rushed around the house and found a Minecraft pillow and after going through everything found a card. I wrote on it, wrapped up the present and left it by the door. I hoped that Krystal would like my present. It was in good condition. It hadn't even been opened.

Maddie's POV

"Bye Ester. I look forward to Krystal's birthday. It will be heaps of fun because we still have another task." Ester laughed and hugged me. "Thank you for the ride Maddie." I smiled and said. "No problemo." We laughed. "Bye, Maddie." I drove off and found myself thinking of Tyler. I was so happy that he kissed me. After the years in school when I would watch him I finally got to kiss him. Tyler made the first move so I knew that he loved me. _I hope that he loves me_. I thought but then I remembered that he would watch me like I would watch him. So I definitely knew that he loved me. I hoped that it would last.

I flopped onto my bed and thought of Tyler. _I wonder if he is thinking of me._ I wondered if Tyler was thinking of me and suddenly felt worried. _What if he was just seeing if I was ready and what if he thinks that I am not ready?_ I pushed the thoughts out of my head. Hopefully he actually likes me.

I was about to go to sleep when I had another thought. _What if something happened to Tyler because of me? No. that can't happen_. I relaxed and fell into a calm sleep.

 **Hey guys. If you want more of other people's lives then let me know. I don't know what you want so I will stick with mainly Krystal now. Do the usual and let me know whatever way you can. O.O**


	9. Hide 'n' Seek

**Pleeeeeeease check out my new story There Is Always A Silver Lining if you haven't already. Thank you if you already have. I will try and update both but it is hard. (^_^)**

 **I am so sorry it took me forever to update. This is getting harder and harder to write. I need help. I am getting writers block and I need some ideas. Soon Carlo and Adam will do the initiation and all that good stuff but what else should happen.**

 **This will be a long chappie cus I haven't updated in ages.**

 **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Krystal's POV  
I woke up at 5:17 and couldn't get back to sleep so I got dressed into a singlet with a red jumper, jeans and combat boots. After I was dressed I slowly walked to the kitchen. _Today is my birthday. I hope I have fun. Well, of course I will have fun, we have my task today._ I grinned and walked over to the couch. I put my feet up and got out my phone. I started recording a vlog.

"Hey guys, it's my birthday today and right now it is 5:20. I hope that my task will be okay for your viewing eyes and just in case any of you were wondering it doesn't matter if you didn't know and I don't want any of you to get me anything. _I_ will not see you, but _you_ will see me later. Goodbye my lovely viewers."

I stopped recording and uploaded it straight to YouTube.

"Hello, little girl." Someone said from behind me.

I knew it couldn't be my dad but he sounded awfully like him anyway. I jumped.

"Hey it's only me." Tyler said.

"Tyler, you scared the fucking shit out of me." I said as I caught my breath. I laughed and relaxed back into the couch.

"You were actually scared? That so was not scary." Tyler said.

"Or was it." I hissed which made Tyler jump. I laughed and picked up my phone from the table.

Tyler and I had been joking around for ages and it was 6:25 when someone rang the doorbell. I jumped up from the couch before Tyler had even shown any reactions to the bell. I laughed and opened the door. There was Carlo, Maddie and Ester at the door.

"Hey, Krystal." Maddie said holding something behind her back.

Maddie was wearing a red shirt with black jeans, her hair was in a bun and she had one blue crystal earring on the top of her left ear and two sleepers on her ears.

"Here." She said and thrust the thing in my face.

I took it off Maddie and saw that it was a box wrapped in paper and had a card on top.

"Thank you so much but I couldn't."

I said as we all walked inside.

"No, I paid good money for this and I am not taking it back." Maddie insisted.

"Fine." I laughed. "I will open it later." I said as Maddie sat on the couch. I looked at Ester.

"You look great." I said as I hugged her. Ester looked really cute. She was wearing a blue dress with blue glasses and was also holding something.

"Hey Krystal." Ester said. "This is for you." Ester continued as she handed me a bag.

I walked over to Carlo. "Hey," He said. "Hey," I said. "Um, this is for you." He said and handed me a box. "Thanks." I said grinning. Carlo smiled back and we walked over to the couch.

"Why are you all here so early?" I asked them.

"I LIVE HERE." Tyler piped up.

"Well duh. That is really easy to see Tyler, but I wasn't talking to you, mister obvious." I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"I wanted to come early so we could have Carlo and Adam's initiation because how will you colab with Carlo?" Maddie said while I laughed

"You just want to embarrass these poor people and be near Tyler." I teased.

"So what if I do." Maddie joked and stood near Tyler with her arm crossed.

Tyler put his arm around her and whispered something in Maddie's ear while the rest of us were laughing. Maddie smiled and hugged Tyler.

"Well, let's open this." I yelled trying to break them up.

"YEAH!" Ester and Maddie yelled back.

I sighed and flopped onto the couch as Maddie and Ester flopped next to me.

I smiled as I opened the last present. I had already opened Maddie's first which was an emerald necklace and a new mic. Then I had opened Tyler's which was a clay cupcake (which I nearly ate.) and my Minecraft head. I had opened Ester's next which was a book called The Daughter of Smoke and Bone. **(It is an awesome book by Laini Taylor.)** I knew I was hard to get for, but once I read the blurb I fell in love with the book. I slowly opened Carlo's present and I was so nervous that I wasn't thinking straight I just kept opening. Once the paper was off I gasped. His gift was a CD with Imagine Dragons on it (My favourite.) and he had also given me a poster with my _TheMidnightKrystal_ on it and it was amazing.

"Can I make a similar poster to this for my hand-outs?" I asked Carlo.

"Yeah." He replied.

I was going to hang the original above my bed. I kissed Carlo and hugged Maddie, Ester and Tyler.

"Thank you to all of you, I didn't need presents but thank you anyway. Do you know where Adam is?" I asked them and Carlo looked hurt.

It was 10:36 when Adam came.

"Hey Adam." I said greeting him as he came in.

"How are you?" Ester asked popping up from behind me.

I had noticed that Ester was noticeably louder when she was near Adam. I smiled and walked back to Tyler, Maddie and Carlo.

"WHAT TIME DID YOU GET HERE?" Adam yelled laughing.

"6:25." Maddie replied simply.

"WHAT?" Adam yelled.

"Yep." Tyler replied smugly. _Maddie and Tyler are so similar_. I thought to myself.

"Well here is my present. Sorry for being late." Adam said handing me a bag with stuff in it.

"Thanks Adam." I smiled and hugged him.

I didn't really feel that comfortable kissing him in any way whatsoever. But when I was with Carlo I felt whole and more confident than I ever thought I could be.

I opened Adam's present and grinned. It was a Minecraft pillow and a foam diamond axe.

"Betty." I yelled jumping up and whacking Ester, Carlo, Tyler and Maddie five times.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ester complained. "And why didn't you hit Adam?" I could hear the confidence in her voice.

 _Wow, why'd she get so confident all of a sudden? She seemed more sure when Adam came here._ I said to myself. _Does, Ester like Adam?" it certainly seems like she does. Ester is really fun when you get to know her but I have never, ever, in my whole life known Ester to be so calm and confident. I guess Ester and Adam are just supposed to be._

I smiled and replied. "He gave me Betty, what do you expect from me? Do you expect me to give Adam the special 7 hit with the beautiful Betty?" I asked Ester. Ester nodded so I added. "Well, now that you have asked for it…"

I got out Betty and ran up to Adam. He tried to run away but was too slow. Since 7 is my lucky number I hit Adam extra hard on the seventh hit.

"Why?" Adam yelled afterwards.

"Because." Tyler, Maddie and Carlo yelled back.

We had eaten chips and had soft drinks. Everyone had coke except Maddie and Adam. Maddie doesn't like coke **(It's true. I actually don't like coke)** and Adam didn't want to have it.

"Time for fun." I yelled.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Oh, yeah. Time for games you psychotic person."

"Oh, if I was so psychotic why did your parents adopt me?" I asked Tyler.

"She has a point." Carlo pointed out.

"Thank you." I sighed. "Someone finally understands me. Thank you so much Carlo." Carlo waved his hands up like it was nothing and I hit his head.

"Ay, no being modest."

"Okay." Caro sighed putting his hands up in surrender.

We had started to play Hide 'n' Seek. Tyler had to find us all before an hour passed.

"I'm coming to kill you all." Tyler said in a creepy voice as he ran straight past me.

I was hiding in the garage and I could hear every move from outside the garage so I had an advantage point. I knew that Tyler didn't like the garage much and the door was locked. I had made my way in by the outside of the house so to me it didn't matter that the door was locked on the house side as long as I had a way out if things got bad. I had been waiting for 25 minutes when I heard Ester asking what was in here.

"Oh. It's just the garage. It is always locked so no one can hide in there." Tyler replied.

"Oh." Adam sighed.

"I hope Maddie is found soon, she is really good at finding things – and people. We only have 15 more minutes before I lose." Tyler whined. I guessed that everyone had been found except Maddie, Carlo and me.

"But that wouldn't be so bad." Adam said.

"You know this counts for you too. Krystal said to me that if you or Carlo get found then if you don't find everyone you can't rec with the girls or if you don't get found at all it counts as a win as well." Tyler pointed out. I nodded my head in silent approval.

I heard Adam gasp then pairs of feet scurrying away.

"Where could she be?" I heard Carlo mutter to himself.

He sounded close, too close. I leaned into the corner as I saw him look my way. Luckily it was dark so Carlo couldn't see me hiding from him. I was completely freaking out because I did something I shouldn't have and it was really easy to see. While no one was in the garage I had found a razor and cut myself. I was thinking about all the things I helped my parents with and how I shouldn't be trusted. I knew they were dead because the police killed them but a part of me wanted them to be alive. I hated that part of me but I was very caring. I just wished that they were never found and I could go back to being with them. I knew that I didn't deserve great friends and family and I certainly didn't deserve to be friends with Carlo.

The cut was still bleeding heavily and I wished it would stop. I had found a razor in a box and cut my arm. I decided that if someone saw it I would say that I fell over. I wasn't paying attention so I had shuffled into the light a bit which was not a good move. When Carlo was leaving he spotted me.

"Hey… what's that on your arm?" He asked me.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just fell over and I, um, cut myself on this, um, razor over there." I replied pointing at the razor.

I could tell that Carlo didn't believe me one bit. "Yeah." Carlo said. "How about you tell me why you cut yourself. If you don't want to talk about it that's okay." Carlo continued. "I know that Maddie and Ester know because they are always careful around you."

I wanted to tell Carlo, I really did but I wasn't ready to relive the moments of my past just yet. I shook my head and Carlo helped me up. I tensed up a bit when he touched me cut and he noticed.

"You need to stop cutting yourself. I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I want you to be careful. Please." Carlo begged me.

"Oh… um, okay." I sighed in defeat.

I made it out to the light of the street with 5 minutes left until Tyler lost. I wondered if I was the last person that needed to be found when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Wait, here." I whispered to Carlo.

I creeped forward until I was right at the bush and made a gap in the leaves. I gasped. There was Maddie hiding in the bush with a book in her hand. I coughed and Maddie looked up.

"It's okay." I said stifling a giggle. "You only helped Tyler win."

I helped Maddie up as Carlo came over and asked me what was happening over here. Just as Maddie was up Tyler came running out saying that the timer was beeping and he had won. We all laughed as we made our way to the kitchen for snacks.

We had sat down and I was explaining the next game we would play.

"This next game is called hot potato. It's basically like the game except we are not using anything to hold. We are literally running around the house playing tag. Well, sort of. If you are the tagger for 3 minutes you have to have a spoon of Seracha. It is a really spicy chilli sauce and the longer you are the tagger the more chilli you have to have." I explained laughing evilly at the end.

 **Hey you, yeah, you. I need you to PM or review me.**

 **I need advice or just random words of comfort on the story.**

 **Also if you have any ideas on the story I need them.**

 **Do you like the plan of this chapter or do you like the plan of the other chapters better?**

 **I don't know if I should continue this story. I am losing the thrill of writing it.**

 **It is a sad thing to say but it is true.**

 **I'm so sorry if you like this story.**

 **I need help.**

 **Sorry if you are disappointed. I will try and continue this but it will be hard for me.**


	10. EsterxAdam KrystalxCarlo

**Sorry for the slow updates**

 **(I say that every time don't I?)**

 **Enjoy this fun filled chapter and look out for more** _ **There Is Always a Silver Lining**_ **– my other story.**

 **So we are starting the story with a time skiperooni since last time.**

3rd person view

"Welp all you guys passed the test with flying colours." Maddie said hugging Tyler. "Yay I can finally record with you guys…" Tyler started but Carlo butted in "and I can colab with Krystal." "Hey, no fair you butted in!" Tyler whined. "Did you have anything else to say?" Ester said and Adam snickered. "Um, no but what if I…" "Then don't complain." Carlo said. "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Tyler yelled. Maddie, Ester and Adam cracked up, Carlo looked surprised, Krystal was trying not to laugh and Tyler literally had steam coming out of his ears.

"Okay. Now that we are calmed down we can record." Krystal. "Everyone get your recording stuff WE ARE GOING TO BE AMAZING!" Krystal yelled. "Um, Krystal sorry to break it to you but we are already amazing." Maddie said which got snickers to go around the room. "Yeah. You can't drag us down." Ester said. "Are we going?" Adam asked. "Yeah. Whenever you're ready." Ester replied. "Oh, cool. LET US GO DO THE AMAZINGS!" Adam yelled. Everyone stood up and started to walk out of the room. As Adam and Ester walked to their stuff they bumped into each other. Ester fell on top of Adam and blushed furiously. Adam laughed, stood up and helped Ester up. "M'lady." Ester giggled and took his hand. She couldn't take it anymore. Ester quickly glanced around the room and kissed Adam on the lips.

After they broke apart Ester was blushing furiously and Adam was smiling. _'I don't need Krystal anymore.'_ Adam thought to himself. "Let's go get our stuff before they get curious." Adam said. "Oh and by the way that was the best and first kiss I have ever had." Ester smiled and took his hand and they walked out of the room together. "That was my first kiss too." Ester said giggling. "Great then make this our second." Adam said grabbing Ester by the waste and bring their lips together. "Let's go, Adam." Ester said. "Oh, yeah right." Adam said smiling.

 _*IN THE RECORDING*_

"Hey guys this is Krystal or TheMidnightKrystal here today and we are playing Never-Have-I-Ever. Who is we you may be asking. If you are asking that then you must be blind though because I am looking at them. But if you ae blind sorry of I offended you and we are playing with Maddie or YOLOGIRL7, Ester or Endstar and there are three not very special people joining us today. The least special is Tyler or munchingbroweiniface. Nah, just kidding the most special of the three is Tyler or munchingbrotato, then there is Adam or Skydoesminecraft. And lastly there is Carlo or Carflo. And let's get into it." Krystal finished the introduction and all the players (even the not so special ones) started playing Never-Have-I-Ever.

 _*LE SKIP OF TIME INTO THE FUTURE*_

"Never have I ever danced on top of a car." Krystal said as her Minecraft character jumped the short gap to the trophy. "Good job Krystal." Carlo said. "Thanks." Krystal replied. "Anyway. That was Never-Have-I-Ever guys and if you want to see more of me kicking the butts of people then squash that like button with your foot and click that subscribe button right across from the like button. Yep, there you go. You pressed the like button (if you didn't rewind the video and do it then but) good job. Anyways, that's it for real and 1,2,3… BYE." After Krystal counted to 3 everyone said bye and after that they stopped their recordings and went down to eat.

"Maddie and I have to go, sorry guys." Ester announced. "I'll come too." Tyler and Adam said together. Ester giggled and Maddie put on a mischievous grin. "OOH." Maddie whispered to Tyler. Tyler's face suddenly lit up as they walked away. "So can we colab now?" Carlo said to Krystal. "Yep." Krystal said nodding a bit too eagerly. "Sure." Krystal added trying to seem not as eager as she was. They walked out of the room and into Krystals' room. Carlo sat down on Krystals' bed and Krystal sat down next to him. "So what was it you wanted to colab on?" Carlo asked Krystal. "Um, I think that we could do a role-play or machinima together. Would you like to do that?" Krystal asked Carlo. "Yep. I would love to do that." Carlo replied.

* _ANOTHER TIME SKIPEROONI UNTIL AFTER THEY COLABBED AND WERE SUMARISING IT (4 HRS)*_

 **(OMG that was so detailed. Anyway…. To the story)**

"So anything else you want to add?" Krystal asked Carlo. "Yeah this." Carlo replied ' _Should I do it. Yeah I should'_ Carlo thought to himself. Carlo leaned in and kissed Krystal right on the lips. After they broke apart. Carlo was panting and Krystal was smiling. Carlo looked at Krystal and smiled too. "Now everyone has someone." Krystal said to Carlo. "What do you mean?" Carlo asked Krystal. "Didn't you see Adam and Ester?" "Oh yeah. I did." Carlo replied. "I guess you're right. Now, are we using that?" "Yes, yes we are."

 **Okay. That is the end of my story. If you want to write a sequel let me know with a review or PM and tell me why you want to do this.**

 **Anyway the last chapter was finished.**

 **If you want to read another of my stories there is always '** _ **There is always a silver lining'**_ **that you can read.**

 **YOLOGIRL7 OUT**


	11. END

**the last chapter was the end.**

 **Sorry**

 **But if you want to write a sequel let me know by PM or review.**

 **I will think about it if you want to.**


	12. Sequel?

**Hello my lovely people who actually like Heatbreak. (I can't believe that you actually do).**

 **Now... You may be confused as to why this chapter is called 'Sequel?'**

 **The reason I have that as the chapter name is because I may be doing a sequel. (Sparkle129 I hope you like my decision)**

 **But the catch is that it is in a poll.**

 **So that means if majority of people vote no there will be no sequel but I do have some ideas if majority vote yes.**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out**


	13. Official Goodbye

**Hello everyone,**

 **You may have realised that I deleted Regret and Always Alone. The reason I have done this is because I am tying up all loose ends before I say goodbye.**

 **I haven't been on FanFiction in ages and for that I am sorry.**

 **First of all one of my friends died, then another died, then another got critically ill, and another is still in hospital. It felt like my whole world is crashing down. I am fine at the moment but I still haven't been bothered to come onto this site.**

 **Another reason is because Tyler stopped being munchingbrotato and very recently (about almost a week ago) ZexyZek stopped playing Minecraft. I understand that they are moving on but it is heartbreaking. Although, I am still subscribed to them because I am supportive of them.**

 **i have been on Wattpad for a while now and I like it much better than on here as well. I am writing a story about YoungJustice at the moment but soon I will do a Minecraft one.**

 **I am sorry that I deleted the stories. I had a few ideas for them but I was also hitting major writers block. I have left up Heartbreak, an Accidental Love and TIAASL because they are finished and if you want you can add on to them. Please let me know if you want to continue them in a PM or review and I if I am on soon before I leave FanFiction for good I might give you a shoutout.**

 **That also brings me to the point that I will leave all my other stories up because some of you might want to check these out.**

 **I am am so sorry about leaving but it is much easier on Wattpad.**

 **peace out and live your life with courage.**

 **YOLOGIRL7 out for the last time.**

 **? ﾟﾘﾪ**

 **Bye guys.**


End file.
